The Throne
by 369destroyer
Summary: The Gods are watching as many fight for the throne that has just been offered to the cast of Smash bros. They have gone from simple brawling for the sake of glory, to fighting a much larger battle deciding the fate of their world. They may be made to fight, but they never expected anything like this. Please Review honestly. Discontinued.
1. Prologue

Prologue: The Thoughts of a God

Location: Final Destination

I am the Master Hand, god of this world in a way, me and my counterpart, the Crazy Hand, watch over this world, testing the abilities of the trophies, but they never liked us much. I created each trophy based upon another person in another world. I am not the most creative god i suppose, I guess I can see why these trophies are a bit wary. They view us as villains, monsters, an enemy that must be defeated. Worst part, it's not like they are to far off. We may have created this world, but it's becoming more and more clear all the time we are unfit to rule it. Don't mistake me, I do not plan to remove myself completely from the equation, I still need to test them, but I need more. And they need a proper leader to give the trophies direction. How should I choose though, what way is right. Usually I would just have a tournament, but then anybody could be the one, and it would more than likely be that Meta Knight if I wanna judge by the last tournament, Brawl. These trophies need a true leader, but who. Wait hold on, there are a few here I created based on royalty in their home worlds. Kings, Queens, Princesses. It's Perfect, I shall decide based on which of them is a better leader. Each of them will build armies from the cast they are with, and fight that way.

But that would be hard to manage, I cannot do it by myself, with everybody I put here I'd need help. Maybe I can put that old plan I had a long time ago into effect, maybe it's time there's more of a Pantheon for my world. And I know just who to add to it who can watch the battles for me. Well first I should look at our royalty, First there is Marth, the Hero King, a stron warrior with natural abilities. We have Princess Peach, who is very kind a loved by most. We have Zelda, who's original has been a princess and a queen. Lucina the princess Marth adopted as a daughter took in as a daughter, she's very determined. There's Daisy as well, I am sure she's going to go for it. Hmm there is King Dedede, who has proven himself with his timed badges during Tabuu's assault. Then Bowser technically, but seeing his track run I am not sure about him, the original seems to be between good and evil, but what about him, well time would tell. It's time he created the new trinity to aid him and the Crazy Hand in keeping an eye on this war. Hopefully this will help improve the conditions in the world, as despite popular belief, I did care for this world, even back when I was a child bringing toys to life I cared about my creations. Maybe I can prove that this time.


	2. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: First off, those who know smash king, yes, I know he used the idea of a Triune of powerful trophies too, but the way I am doing it worked very differently so i feel it's justified. Also this chapter on, The point of view will change away from first person and will be in the third person. I hope you will enjoy this chapter. It's also important to remember that these trophies are not the characters from their games, even though they act much like them, but some relationships are altered from their originals'.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: The Triune Arrives<p>

Location A: Battlefield

Location B: Final Destination

The Trophies of the world of Smash were going about their every day lives. Marth was dueling with his rival, Link, as usual as Toon and Lucina watched. Toon loved watching his father's mastery of many different weapons, while Lucina was watching her father to learn how to fight better. The duel ended in a draw, which wasn't uncommon for the duo. Zelda came to the training area soon afterwards.

"Link," Zelda said, "I was given a message that I was needed urgently at Final Destination. I would like you to accompany me just in case it's a trick."

"Yes Zelda," Link said, "Though you can fight for yourself too. why do you need me to come with?"

Yeah," Toon said, "I know my dad is strong, but so are you Zelda."

Zelda sighed at them

"The massage was from the Master Hand," She said, "it could be one of his surprise tests, and he might bring the Crazy Hand with him. So support would be nice."

"I understand" Link said, "Toon, you stay with Marth alright?"

"Actually Link, I got that message too," Marth said, "I was planning to head out after our duel anyways, Lucina too, we can have Meta watch him."

Meta Knight was sitting watching the duel, analyzing his two rivals closely.

"I don't know," Link said, "As much as I respect him, he tends to scare the more childish trophies."

"Dad," Toon said, "I'm brave and you know it! I don't even think I need anybody to watch me."

"I know," Link said, "But it's for my peace of mind. if you can handle hanging out with Meta knight though, go ahead."

With that Link and Zelda headed off towards Final Destination.

Marth looked over at his new daughter Lucina, one of the newest trophies. He felt a bond with her fairly easily, and kinda like his old friend Roy, she fought much like him, though she was even more similar. Marth walked ahead.

"Father," Lucina asked as she walked with him, "The Master hand, our creator, do you know what he might want? I mean he wanted Zelda too, and I heard a rumor that Peach was also called by him."

"I have no idea," Marth said, "We'll just have to get there to find out, but be on your guard."

"Right," Lucina said

As the four arrived at Final Destination, they saw Peach there with Mario, as you would expect. Dedede was there alone, while Bowser was there with his son, Bowser Jr. and Daisy arrived soon after, also alone. Marth quickly noticed the similarities between all those called here. Soon after Daisy arrived, the Master Hand appeared.

"Hello," the large hand said to them, "I have called you all here to say I will no longer let myself be the sole ruler over you all."

"Your kidding!" peach Exclaimed in surprise.

"BWAHAHAHA!" Bowser laughed loudly, "Awww, being the ruling god is to much work for you? And let me guess, you're giving the job to one of us. Well save the selection process because I am CLEARLY the most deserving one here!"

"Oh please," Dedede said, "I am ALREADY ruling you all. You all just don't know it yet"

"Ha," Daisy said, "You're both to stupid to quit such tedious tasks over and over if I recall, and Bowser, don't forget about you working with Tabuu."

"HEY!" The large koopa yelled

"Quiet," Master hand said, "Let me speak, it is not going to be me to decide who become the ruler of this world. I would still be able to choose wrong as I am not one of you."

"Then who?" Marth asked, "Who will decide, Us?"

No," The master hand said, "The Triune will."

The hand pointed to the middle of the stage as the three trophies appeared. The first is Palutena, everybody knew her as the goddess of light. Then next to her appeared Rosalina, and on the other side of her, Robin.

"These are the Goddesses," Master hand said, "Palutena, Goddess of Light, as you would guess, Robin, Goddess of Darkness, and Rosalina, Goddess of Void. The Triune will explain the rest."

The master hand backed away vanishing from sight.

"Thank you Master Hand" Palutena said clapping her hands together, "Allow me to explain a few things. All of you will will gather allies and fight together against the armies the others here make. Only those who have a royal title of some kind can lead an army; King, Queen, Prince, or Princess. this is because there is a higher chance you will know what you are doing do to your original's. Though personally I'd disqualify the one who's only "royal duty" was trying to kidnap a woman over and over to try and make her his queen."

"HEY!" Bowser yelled out angrily.

"This will be more than just a fight you are used to," Robin said, "You will need to think about how to command those who join you as well."

"And if you are defeated and stuck in your statue form," Rosalina said, "We are preventing the ability to turn them back to normal for the duration."

"Your forcing us to go to war?!" Marth yelled out

"Not war," Robin said, " This is a competition, a large scale one at that."

"Now this may be obvious," Rosalina said, "But If the one with the royal title is defeated, then that whole army loses. The only way to gain victory is to defeat all the other leaders. In the long run, this is a fight between royals."

"Well isn't that interesting," A voice said, everybody turned to see the most despised trophy of them all.

"GANONDORF!" Link yelled, "What are you doing here?!"

"Well well well," Bowser said, "The backstabbing liar. What do you want? This is for KINGS!"

"And princesses..." Peach said

"Hehehe," Ganondorf said as he donned a sinister smile, "It IS isn't it."

"Yes," Palutena said, "Now can you leave, we kinda have to keep on schedule, and I don't appreciate the eavedropping."

"Now now now Goddess," Ganondorf said with a small laugh, "You can't kick me out, I have every right to be here."

"No you don't!" Mario said, "It's bad enough BOWSER is here, but at least he's a king!"

"Did you all forget so easily?" Ganondorf said, "You are speaking to the KING of evil!"

"I have memories from my original's many incarnations," Zelda said, "I never remembered anybody calling you king!"

"Oh but the title is there even if rarely used," Ganondorf said.

"It's true," Rosalina said, "Technically, he can join the battle."

Everybody looked to Ganondorf with disgust. Zelda and him have had a long grudge since the world of Melee. Marth knew he was very much like the enemies he remembers his original facing. Peach was afraid of him. Dedede never trusted the so called warlock. Lucina could see by his demeanor that he was a madman in some way. Finally, Bowser still hated him for his betrayal in Sunspace. Everybody could agree on one thing without saying anything, they can never allow this man to rule.

"So," Ganondorf said, smiling wide, "Let the war begin."


	3. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: So the full Roster for Smash 4 is out and I will include them in this fanfic. I already have plans for a lot of them, and if any DLC comes out for it I'll add them as well. Btw to those who saw this chapter before, I apologize, I took it down to fix a lot of problems in this chapter kindly pointed out to me. I hope that you will enjoy this version of the chapter.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Marth and Lucina<p>

Location A: Castle Siege  
>Location B: Arena Ferox<p>

Marth was at a loss for words. It was only been one day since the idea was put into place and the news had already spread all over the place. Marth had just found out that since Lucina was related to him, that she could join his group, but only those related can join forces.

"Father," Lucina said to a day-dreaming Marth, "Father we need to hurry up and find your friends and ask them to join us."

"Right," Marth said, "I'm sorry, I'm just taking all this in still. I mean, I actually have a chance here to fulfill a dream of mine."

"A dream?" Lucina asked, "What is that dream?"

"It's nothing to important at present," Marth responded as he walked off, "Let's just go."

"Fine," Lucina said as she followed, "Although as your daughter I WOULD really like to know what you dream is."

"Maybe some other time," Marth responded.

Lucina looked down disappointed, but swore that she would get him to tell her one way or another. Both of them knew that they were related, but knew very well that their originals were hundreds of years apart. So they had no memories of each others' originals to go off of, and Lucina wanted to know her father just as much as her original knew her's.

Marth meanwhile was slightly embarrassed of his dream. He knew from many sources that it was nothing original and anybody could have come up with it. But still it was his dream and he wished it to be a reality. But first he would need to find friends to join him. He already knew for a fact Link would join Zelda, and he knew Roy would not join him as Roy always wanted a chance fight him. So his first choices were Ike and Meta Knight. He went Arena Ferox to speak with Ike. There he luckily found Ike and Meta Knight talking.

"Ike, Meta Knight," Marth said, "I would like to speak with the two of you."

"I know why you're here Marth," Ike said, "And I am sorry but I refuse to join you."

"What?!" Marth exclaimed, "Why?"

"We have talked," Meta Knight said, "And we do not wish for anybody to be a king or queen."

"Why not?" Lucina asked

"Well from the memories of our home worlds," Ike began, "We have both had bad experiences with kings. We honestly do not feel comfortable with this method as well. It simply doesn't feel like fighting like this is the right way to choose a rightful king of this world."

"Precisely," Meta Knight said, "We simply cannot condone ourselves to support it either, as people like Ganondorf have as much a chance as you, there is no way this method would prove leadership qualities in our eyes."

"Ike, Meta Knight, please reconsider," Marth pleaded, "You both know that I can lead this world in the right direction."

"That maybe so," Ike said, "But for all we know, Zelda or Peach could as well. Meta Knight and I plan to put this plan to an end to this plan, no more wars to decide kings, that is stuff I would rather not have this world go through. For all we know maybe I could lead this world to a better place, or Mario, or Fox, R.O.B., heck even Game and Watch might have a few good ideas. No, This world should not have Kings and Queens dictate what is right and wrong, that can only lead to eventual disaster when the wrong person gets into the position."

Marth looked down seeing clearly they had made up their minds. he began to walk away hoping that maybe one day he could convince them otherwise, but knew that for now there was no way they would change their minds. But Lucina was not to keen on giving up.

"Don't you fight for your friends Ike?" Lucina asked

"Lucina, let's go," Marth said

"No," Lucina said, "He calls you a friend then why does he not wish to fight to help you make this world a better place?"

"Lucina!" Marth said, raising his voice, "I said, let's go. They are not going to join us."

With that Lucina disgustedly followed her father, but gave one last glare to the duo to let them know it was not over. Ike looked down at the ground. That phrase was something he was known for in this world. But he remained resolute and didn't change his mind. He knew in his heart he was doing what he felt was right. He knew others would agree as well, like Meta Knight did, as did many other trophies. He watched as his friend and his daughter left the Arena. He then walked off with Meta Knight to discuss a plan to stop what he saw as a war.

"Father," Lucina said, "Why'd you just give up like that? If they are good friends then why can't we keep trying to convince them to join us?"

"Because they have made up their minds," Marth said, "Right now there is no way that we can have them join us, so we need something to convince them. I just hope we can find some way to do so."

"I'm sure we will," Lucina said, "They don't call you the Hero King for nothing."

"Thanks Lucina," Marth said, "That means a lot."

"It's nothing Father," Lucina said, "Lets just try to find others who will join us, you can't win with just one ally after all."

"Right," Marth said, "Lets get going."


	4. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Alright well also just so it is known, any character who has appeared in a smash game in any way can appear in this, except ones that are only a part of a move set, so Chrome and Wild Gunman are not going to be in this. But since Riki is an assist trophy Riki can appear. Background, stage hazard, and boss characters can appear as well. I am adding location from now on, and i will edit the other chapters to do the same, for visual aid. It can be any stage in any smash bros.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Zelda<p>

Location: Hyrule Castle (64)

Zelda awoke from her nap, after such a long day she needed it. It was gonna be hard for her to find allies, unlike her competitors her only friends were already royalty to begin with, aside from Link. Peach and Daisy were good friends since their creation, Marth was always good for advice seeing how they lead similar lives. She had also recently been having good talks with Lucina. Unfortunately due to how things are her only initial ally is Link. Turns out Meta Knight convinced Toon to join up with Ike's group, whatever they were up to. She knew that Link would have to play a big role with her building up her army. Ironically he was much more sociable than her, despite his original barely stringing more than 2 words together at a time. Then again his original DID go up to every person he could, so maybe that had something to do with it.

"Link," Zelda asked, "Any luck finding anybody to help us?"

Link sighed, and Zelda looked to the ground. With Ike, Toon, and Meta Knight staying out of this, that took away most of who Link talked to the most often. She couldn't help but wonder why exactly Link had such poor luck.

"I got somebody," Link said to Zelda's surprise

"Then," She started, "Why did you sigh?"

"Well," Link said, "It's somebody I know you kind of dislike."

With that a face Zelda knew well walked into the castle well.

"So you needed help?" Samus Aren said, Zelda's personal rival. They had fighting strategies that were similar in many ways. One fighting style for renge and power, andother for agility and speed. They always compete to prove who was the best in the two categories ever since Samus was granted the ability to fight without the suit. They grew into bitter rivals once it was practically a draw in the last tournement, Samus beat her in range, but as Sheik Zelda beat her.

"Samus?" Zelda asked in shock, "Why in Master Hand's name would you join me."

"I may not be fond of you," Samus said, "But I respect you, and Link was one of the originals so I trust him. Though just know I might join Ike if you show weakness on me."

"Like I plan to!" Zelda yelled, "But if you are joining me, I am in charge."

"Of course you are," Samus said

Zelda glared at the bounty hunter, but even though she disliked her, she held a mutual respect, and knew she was strong. She just hoped having a bounty hunter join them was an idea she could trust. Like she said herself, she might join Ike any time, but she also suspected more, like maybe she was already and was playing spy for him. Zelda knew she had to keep an eye on her to make sure there was no funny business in having her as an ally. Link on he other hand had a lot of trust in Samus. The original twelve were all close friends being the first being to be created in the world. However he knew the risk of bringing her there, she IS a bounty hunter by her very nature, so he couldn't help but wonder why she joined them rather than Ike. Link may have trust edher, but he knew her well enough there was at least SOMETHING else going on there that she would not speak up about.

"I'll lead you to the guest room," Link said

"I already know where it is," Samus replied, then walked off.

"Why'd you ask her?" Zelda asked

"Because everybody else I asked before had their alliances chosen already," Link said, "And before you ask, I won't rat them out, they are my friends afer all and a couple chose...questionable-ly."

"Just tell me one thing," Zelda said, "Did any of them join Ganondorf?"

"No," Link said, "As far as I know nobody has yet."

"Well that's good," Zelda said, "Though we can predict Wario will join him, giving how much he loved working for him before."

"Only because he got a lot of coins," Link said in response, "He might just join anybody depending on who pays him the most."

"I heard he loved the jobs Ganondorf gave him too," Zelda said, "But you have a point."

"But I will say one thing," Link said looking down, "It might be tough to get allies if you don't give them reason to join you, you can't just rely on my friendships to gain allies to your cause. You need to let it be known why you say you're most suited to rule. Just some food for thought."

"Link," Zelda said, "I see your point, but there is not much reason people would join me, after all what on earth did my original really do to improve her kingdom?"

"I seem to remember that she was well respected in that world," Link said, "Besides you shouldn't compare yourself to the one your copied from, after all it's more rare than you think that people here expect you to do everything your original does. You have a vision for how this world should be, right?

"Well," Zelda started, "Yeah I do but..."

"Zelda I have guarded you for years," Link said, "I know you better than most do here. You can be a great leader for this world. You just need to let yourself out of your shell and open up to the trophies, only then will they see it too."

And with that Link walked off. it wasn't often Link would lecture Zelda like that, in fact it was very rare. But when he did it showed he was really concerned for her. The two were always great friends, and Link was very loyal. Zelda sat down to think about what he said because, most of the time, when he lectured her as such, he had a point. Zelda had high expectations of herself and how to make the world. She decided it's high time she works harder to meet those standards.


End file.
